


Mirror Mirror

by Fyre



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trapped in a world of mirrors, the Genie can yet prove himself useful to the woman he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Mirror

Rumpelstiltskin was a worthy adversary.

One could never underestimate someone on appearance alone. The Genie had learned from that mistake many moons before. Now, he sought the man who was his Queen’s enemy, her eyes and ears in the enemy’s house.

There were rumours of the Queen’s mirrors throughout the Kingdoms, but few believed them to be true. That was why so many of her rivals fell so easily. One merely needed to prey on the vanity of foolish.

Rumpelstiltskin had no vanity, which was not unexpected, but he was also not a fool.

The Genie, the Mirror as he now was, found his eyes opened to the imp’s household only on Rumpelstiltskin’s own terms. There were three mirrors in his house, but each of them was covered, unless Rumpelstiltskin chose to allow prying eyes to look in on him.

All the same, the Queen insisted that he be watchful, and check the mirrors at least once a day for any changes. After all, everyone was bound to make a mistake sooner or later, even the all-powerful Rumpelstiltskin.

It only reminded him how well she understood people when something changed.

The smallest mirror in the castle was uncovered, but it was not Rumpelstiltskin’s face which swam in the glass. It was a girl, dark-haired and bright-eyed. She was pretty, young, and shaking the dust out of the cover from the mirror. The Genie concealed his features in the glass as she polished it, frowning at stubborn marks which took a little more effort.

When the Queen summoned him that evening, he relayed what he had discovered.

“A girl? Rumpel?”

“Indeed, your Majesty,” he replied. “A comely young creature.”

“Bought in trade, no doubt,” the Queen said, her lip curling. “I can’t imagine someone going with him by choice.”

“She did not seem distressed,” the Genie said. As one familiar with enforced servitude, he could tell when someone was bound by a fate not of their choosing. “I do not believe she was forced to be there.”

Dark eyes scrutinised him. “Watch her,” the Queen said, then turned her mirror face down and walked into her chamber, the only room where he could not accompany her. 

He was obedient, of course. He would do anything for his lady, so he watched the girl, when she came to the mirror. The room had changed, and he could only assume that she had claimed the small mirror for her own chamber in Rumpelstiltskin’s house.

She did not seem a vain young woman, seldom spending much time upon her appearance, but he noticed now and then that she paused before the glass. She would adjust her hair, smooth her dress, and if she was satisfied, she would smile. That was usually before she ventured out of her room in the morning.

“So she wants to make an impression?” The Queen seemed amused when he relayed the frequency of this mild outbursts of vanity. “Well, well. I wonder if dear little Rumpel knows that his little housekeeper is holding a flame for him.”

“You believe it to be so?” the Genie asked doubtfully.

Her lips turned up knowingly. “You don’t make an effort to look pretty if there isn’t someone there to look at you,” she said. “I don’t imagine Rumpel has many houseguests to stare at his girl, do you?”

“Just because she may be drawn to him does not mean he may be drawn to her.”

The Queen gazed at him. “You really have no idea how the minds of humans work, do you?” she said, without pity. “Thousands of years granting our wishes, and yet, you can’t possibly comprehend what will grow in a barren wasteland, if someone puts enough care into it.”

“You believe he will care?”

She laughed. “I believe anyone who has lived for thirty years in isolation will fall for the first pretty creature in a skirt to show him some kindness,” she said. “If he does, I’m sure he’ll try to be rid of her as soon as possible. You know how he dislikes those foolish attachments.”

“Then what use will she be to us?”

She traced his features in the glass with the tip of her finger, as if it were truly his face. “I do wonder,” she murmured, “if you realise how naïve you really are.” She touched the frame. “If there is any sign that she is leaving the Dark Castle for any reason, inform me immediately.”

Days passed, weeks turning into months. Nothing changed, save her hair and her clothing, and then she was there, donning a cloak.

His Mistress was unsurprised, and immediately began her own preparations. The Genie was puzzled as to what she hoped to accomplish. After all, there was no assurance that the girl was doing anything more than going to market.

The Queen said nothing, only smiling as if she knew some secret that he was as yet unaware of, and swept out in a swirl of black silk and scarlet.


End file.
